All for the best
by inuchick16
Summary: Kagome and her friends get a contract to sing for Jives record. But things like magical stuff happen to her, meets the love of her life, and also finds out her true heritage, Lemons and most of the stuff i mentioned in later chaps. r&r!


All for the best.  
  
" Let's get it on now girls, come on!! We said to Ms Kaede that we would do this for community service!!   
  
Plus we can also make a group if we were good or at least that's what Ms. Kaede said. So come on!!   
  
Kagome urged her tired group to cooperate like her and some other girls that were working with them but   
  
they were all tired. Each one of them had a rough day. Prom was coming, Siblings, guys, BIG projects ,   
  
and a lot of other things. Teachers gave out big projects when things that wer important to the teens were   
  
coming up. It was like they had psychic powers or something. " Okay, Kagome, don't blow a fuse , we   
  
can't have that czuse you're out lead singer." said Sango tiredly. " Yea now that's the spirit!" Kagome  
  
said a little too enthusiastically for her group. They were happy they were helping but they just tarted and   
  
they had to bend their schedules and now were crowded with more things to do. " okay so we're going to   
  
do this song right??" said Yura the director, well sorta she sang with them sometimes. But she would  
  
usually be working in her station recording and trying to make music vids. She acted like a backup singer   
  
to the group. " Yeah we're doing this one for the kids at that school remember??" Said Kagome. The  
  
music started and the lights dimmed and the spot lights wavered in with new colors swirling around   
  
setting the mood.  
  
************************************  
  
Oh yeah~  
  
Good bye my love to far away  
  
My precious love to you  
  
But now let's forget everything  
  
Seal them away into our memories  
  
My love for you nothing but whole  
  
All of it hard to erase  
  
Please don't try and plead to me  
  
I'm slowly letting you go~  
  
Please don't stop me baby~  
  
Don't try and hold me back  
  
Smile and let me go  
  
Please forgive me baby~  
  
I am leaving you but you were truly my first love  
  
I am so sorry.  
  
*************************************  
  
Now let's erase out past~  
  
Hidden away into our past lives  
  
Even though you can't see me now  
  
Please don't be sad  
  
I can't be with you now but  
  
Memories do last forever~  
  
Please don't stop me baby~  
  
Please don't be sad  
  
Think of all the memories please forgive me baby  
  
Even thought im going away  
  
Please remember I Loved you  
  
***Rap***  
  
I know you loved me I loved you to don't know what happened but something did that tore us apart out our love that was envied from every couple the love that was eternity but I guess that eternity isn't long as everyone thinks cause now we drift apart…  
  
***************************************  
  
Please understand`  
  
I loved you but. But now we can't turn back  
  
Please don't stop me baby  
  
Don't try and get me back  
  
Smile and let me go  
  
Please forgive me baby  
  
I am now leaving you but you were the love I never had~  
  
Please don't stop me baby  
  
Don't be so sad  
  
Remember out precious memories  
  
Please forgive me baby  
  
Now im leaving you  
  
You have to always be happy  
  
Cause I want you to be..  
  
My love~  
  
" wow that sounded great kagome!" complimented Eri.  
  
" thanx…" said now an exhausted kagome.  
  
  
  
" It looked liked you were really that person and you were singing it to that person you love or   
  
something…" said eri with a mischievous glint in her eye. Oh no kagome thought she knew where this   
  
was leading. " So? How's it going with--" " Hojo?" Said Ayumi finishing for her. Sango knew where this   
  
Was leading also and thankfully made some excuse of yelling at them of their playing and how off key   
  
they were. So they all went back to singing and their practice.  
  
" aghhh im soo bored"  
  
" Yea now that practice Is over.. Hey do you guys think that we should make our own band?? With some   
  
guys and stuff u know? Ayumi said all of a sudden excited.  
  
"hey remember we're doing this for the community service remember?? And plus I don't think Emi likes to sing in front of large amount of people. Said kagome trying her best to persuade her friends to drop the idea.  
  
"Hey miss smarty pants cut the act and plus who said I was singing?? Said Emi playing mockingly towards Kagome.  
  
"Noo, no way not in a year am I going to sing in front of those people if we do make a band. Kagome said angrily.  
  
" Hey chill guys we need to at least make the band, you know audition for the record company like jives or something before we argue who sings or doesn't." Said Sango who have been listening to them bicker for over 15 min and it was starting to get old. " Yea, so are we going to audition?" Rin said all of a sudden.   
  
She was a backup singer but hse rarely sang cause Sango did most of it. They were more like singers then   
  
a band. Ayumi wanted to form a singing group now instead since the music that they sing with comes   
  
from the guys who would here and then help them or the teachers or some pepole the teachers hired did it   
  
for them. And they doubted any guys would wanted to join a girly singing group. But Miroku the school's   
  
2nd playa was probably be the first one in line. " I don't know.." Said Kagome. But if you guys want to I'm   
  
in. But hey the singing I have to think about .She said. " Aw, come one Kagome.. You're the best singer   
  
and if you don't be the lead singer when we audition we might now get the part!! Said Ayumi. " Hey!!"   
  
Said Emi offended. " Oh I didn't mean that you sing bad or anything but you know what I meant by that,   
  
right??" "..Right.." she said sarcastically.   
  
"well come on, you want to do our best now don't ya??" Said Kagome wanting to get this over with. 


End file.
